1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an identification device, and more particularly, to a genetic identification system having a read-only microcircuit, magnetic recordable strip and capsule adapted for containing a sample of biological origin.
2. Description of Related Art.
Identifying bodies involved in critical and fatal accidents can be very difficult, especially if the body is mutilated beyond recognition. If a card existed that could store identifying information and biological samples, it would facilitate positive identification of individuals. The instant invention addresses this need.
Several identification cards are known in the prior art, however, they are complicated and fail to address the problem of determining the identity of individuals as contemplated by the instant invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,795, issued to Muhlemann, discloses an identification plate of gold alloy inserted in a small blind hole drilled into the crown of a tooth. The hole is then filled with a durable filler which hardens around the plate to embed it in a durable, heat resistant filling. The filling material can be colored so that it is readily located when identification is desired. For making identification, the filler is dissolved away to leave the plate, which can be read by means of optical magnification. U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,296, issued to Evans, discloses an asbestos card embossed with identification indicia. The card is enclosed in a fire-resistant ceramic holder. The identification device is for use on aircraft, ships and railroads and in industrial plants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,065, issued to Wilfert, discloses an identification card that converts a photograph from a video camera to digital data and reproduces it with high-fidelity on a video display screen. Signatures and fingerprints can be treated in a similar manner using either a video camera or a CCD (charge coupled device). U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,608, issued to Senanayake, discloses an identification card having an encoded version of the user's fingerprint thereon. The encoded version is readable by a machine that directly compares it at the time of use to a fingerprint impression stored on a designated area of the card. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,391, issued to Lewis, discloses a system for identifying an individual either by generating an identification profile based on a distinctive biometric characteristic possessed by that person (e.g., voice analysis, fingerprint, facial scan, DNA) or by means of verifying a digital “signature” assigned to that person.
As above noted, the prior art fails to disclose an identification card having read-only-memory (ROM), a microcircuit, a magnetic recordable strip and a capsule that contains a biological sample of the card owner. The instant invention addresses this need in the prior art by providing an identification card having these characteristics.